


Caught Red-Handed

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Gen, M/M, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: There is not enough brain bleach in Yuri Plisetsky's world.(On Tumblrhere.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/647384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Caught Red-Handed

Yuri wasn’t sure how he’d ended up back at Hasetsu with Victor and his pet katsudon after the Grand Prix Final. He imagined it had something to do with Victor wanting to show the place off to Yakov, who had grunted that a place to relax where there was also an ice rink sounded like a fine idea.

So here they were, and Yuri couldn’t sleep because traveling had completely thrown off his internal clock, and if having an ice rink practically next door was the selling point of the place, then he was going to make use of it. Skating himself into exhaustion was a win-win.

He thought he could probably pick the lock on the side door of the rink—it wouldn’t take much more than the edge of a credit card—but it wasn’t even locked. Someone was sloppy. Well, other people’s sloppiness often worked to Yuri’s advantage.

Making his way through the dark building, though, Yuri began to hear the echo of voices.

The first time, he was startled enough to doubt his own ears. Maybe it had been the wind or a car or a cat. A few moments later, though, it happened again, and it was clearly a human voice, shouting something incomprehensible. Yuri, sitting on a bench in the locker room, hesitated with his hands on the laces of his skate. Was the place being robbed? Was someone in trouble?

He took off the half-laced skate and padded toward the noise on silent sock-clad feet.

When he left the locker room, he was surprised to find the lights on over the rink, bright as day at 2:30 in the morning. And out in the middle of the ice was the source of the racket.

Victor and Katsuki.

It wasn’t like the two idiots had ever once been subtle, but there was a big difference between Victor hanging all over the katsudon with hearts in his eyes (but all his clothing still on) and… _this_.

For a few seconds all Yuri could do was stare, mouth hanging open, because surely that couldn’t even be comfortable_. _Actually on the ice? Right there on the ice, with their clothes scattered all around? Then he realized he was _still looking at them_ and that his eyeballs were going to burst into flame at any moment.

_“Are you kidding me?”_ he shouted, as loud as he possibly could, and had the satisfaction of seeing both of them jump out of their skins with identical high-pitched yelps.

“Oh, hello, Yuri,” Victor called with one of his patented Wide Grins, just as casual as if he weren’t stark naked in the middle of a skating rink. Beside him—well, mostly beneath him—Katsuki was turning bright red and stammering in Japanese. “Did you need us for something, or are you just wanting to use the ice? We’ll be done in a minute.”

Yuri gave an incoherent scream of fury, then turned and ran all the way back to the onsen in his socks.


End file.
